


what if we're speeding through red lights (into paradise)

by prettysky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, i'm sorry if it's bad i have no idea what i'm doing, that's all you need to know, they have sex in the bathroom at a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysky/pseuds/prettysky
Summary: "What do you want, Maggie?"Maggie watched her, swallowing thickly. "You."Alex turned them around, slamming Maggie against the door. "I'm sure there's something I can do about it..."\\They're young, they're full of life, and they don't give a damn about this stupid party.





	what if we're speeding through red lights (into paradise)

**Author's Note:**

> based on that [ tumblr post ](http://sodomymcscurvylegs.tumblr.com/post/171573172644/skrewsociety-pull-me-into-a-bathroom-at-a-party)

"This party sucks."

"Just because you don’t have a date doesn’t mean this party is bad."

Kara groaned. "You two won’t stop making out, and I can’t keep on being the third wheel. Especially with the two of you, it literally melts my eyes."

Alex twisted her mouth. She didn’t want to stop making out with Maggie, but her sister looked desperate.

"I'll tell you what," Maggie said from her seat on Alex's lap. "Do some walking around and look for people to talk to, and if you won’t find anyone, come back and we’ll stop making out."

Kara raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Or you can keep sitting there being so miserable..."

"Okay, I'm going!"

Alex laughed, watching Kara walk away, then looked back at Maggie, who was smiling at her.

"Where were we?"

"Right about here..." Maggie murmured, lowering her head to catch Alex's lips in hers, kissing her slowly. Alex hummed, smiling into the kiss, and rested her hands on Maggie's waist to pull her closer. She ran her hand gently over her waist, on her back, up to her shoulders and back down on her arms. She felt Maggie's muscles slack, relaxed, under the tight T-shirt she was wearing, slowly tracing her fingers along her bra line.

Maggie held Alex’s face in her hands, running one hand over Alex's buzz cut at the side of her head, scratching it a little, earning a quiet sigh from Alex's mouth.

"You're so hot with your hair like that," Maggie murmured, lips still linked to hers. Alex giggled.

"You're not so bad yourself..." she said, catching her lips again with a deeper kiss, more passionate. Maggie moaned, grinding a bit on Alex's thighs, her movements getting slowly bigger, more desperate, more… needy.

“I need you, baby,” she murmured, lowering her mouth to Alex's jawline, to her neck, kissing big, open-mouthed, wet kisses, nipping her earlobe, her tongue swirling around. Alex felt goosebumps from the spot Maggie laid her tongue at, running through her body, all the way to the tips of her fingers, that touched Maggie’s exposed hip bone.

Alex looked up, breathing heavily. Maggie raised her head and looked back at Alex, her mouth slightly open, the area around her lips reddish, her eyes hungry. She looked aroused, and so turned on, and so, so hot. Alex couldn’t stop herself from feeling herself getting warm around her ears, in her chest, between her legs. She took a deep breath, her eyes glancing briefly at Maggie's breasts, seeing her nipples protruding.

Damn.

"Come."

They got up quickly, making their way through the crowd of people shouting, singing and chatting, holding red solo cups and alcohol bottles, until they reached a door marked ‘Bathroom’. Alex opened the door without even knocking, revealing a dark room. She switched on the light and pushed Maggie inside, locking the door behind them.

Maggie pushed her against the door, her hands placed on either side of Alex's shoulders. Alex smiled at her, licking her lips. She put her hands on Maggie's shoulders, pulling her close to her so that her arms rested there, and their lips were inches apart.

"What do you want, Maggie?"

Maggie watched her, swallowing thickly. "You."

Alex turned them around, slamming Maggie against the door. "I'm sure there's something I can do about it..."

Maggie groaned, her eyes closed. "Just… just...."

"Just what?"

"Just fuck me."

Alex smiled again. "Mmm." She hummed, reaching slowly down to kiss Maggie's neck, then her breasts, her ribs, lifting her shirt just a little, pressing lips to warm skin. Maggie kept whining, shaking a little, her hips bucks between the door and Alex with a slow rhythm.

"Dear god, Danvers, are you gonna wait much longer?"

Alex lifted her head to meet Maggie's eyes. "How much do you need me?"

"What?"

"How much?"

Maggie exhaled. "So... so much."

"Let's say... on a scale of one to ten." Alex continued to kiss her way down to Maggie's legs, while chills covering the skin on Maggie’s stomach, where Alex's tongue kept twirling.

"One hundred and thirty-seven."

"Excellent," Alex mumbled, unzipping Maggie's jeans, slowly lowering them to her knees. Maggie gasped.

"Please, I know you enjoy it, and every other night I'd let you go on, but I'm gonna come soon, and I'd rather do it when you're inside me." She sounded almost scolding, and Alex snickered.

"Of course, princess."

A knock on the door made them both jump.

"Is someone in there?"

They exchanged a glance. Alex motioned to Maggie to be quiet. "Occupied!" She shouted. "Be out in a minute!"

Maggie ran her fingers through Alex's hair, leaning back and biting her lips, careful not to make a sound. Not that it was necessary above the sounds of the music and the people outside.

"You have thirty seconds,"

"Alex..."

Alex began kissing soft kisses, her tongue licking occasionally, Maggie's skin shivers under her tongue. She spread Maggie's legs wider carefully, settling more comfortably. Maggie choked back a sob of pleasure.

"Keep going, keep going," Maggie muttered, her head back against the door, biting her lips. "You're so good, Alex, please, faster..."

"How’s that?"

"Don’t talk, just do it,"

"Do what?"

"Do me, Danvers, come on, I'm serious, don’t tease..."

"You got it." Alex put her tongue back where it had been before, starting to push and lick deeper, faster, along Maggie's sensitive core, across it, skillfully, she eats her good, she eats her gently, lovingly, as her hands holding Maggie's trembling legs on either side of her face. She gave a last, long deep lick, finally inserting two, or maybe three fingers, into Maggie's slick core, tremoring effortlessly deep inside the wetness of her body. Maggie gasped, hard, throaty whimpers escaping her mouth, and she slammed her head against the door. She finally came, and Alex kept going inside her, leading her to a second round.

"Let me hear you," Alex whispered. It was quiet, but loud enough for Maggie to hear.

"What...? I - I can’t, th- they'll hear us..." Maggie shivered.

"It's so loud outside, they won’t hear a thing."

Maggie looked down, and brown eyes- with a spark of green- looked at her now, determined, hard, but big, full of love. She was utterly lost.

"I want to hear you, you're so beautiful..." Alex rose now, pressing her mouth softly to Maggie's mouth, which gave another whimper in response. Alex's tongue was wet, delicious, tucked between Maggie's teeth, exploring, and she nipped at her bottom lip, earning a satisfied groan. Alex's hand stayed down, fingers still moving slightly up and down, feeling Maggie throbbing with need.

"Please..."

She didn’t have to ask again. Two fingers were already inside Maggie, feeling her tight, tight, tight, and Maggie made a few more celestial noises, right at Alex's neck.

"I want you so bad…” she whispered. “God, you're so good inside me, please, Alex, I'm coming, I'm coming-" A few more strong, high pitched sighs, and few moans from Alex, and Maggie came again, right into Alex's hand, this shattering feeling enveloping her once more.

They stayed standing for a few moments, Alex kissing again and again at the same spot on Maggie's jaw, smiles rising slowly, between soft gasps, on the lips of both.

"Hey."

Alex looked up, meeting wet, illuminated eyes. "You're the best."

"I know."

"And I'd give you back a favor if it were- "

Knock-Knock. "Hey, is someone there? I'm waiting for like an hour!"

Alex's gaze became alarmed. "Shit."

"What?"

"That's Kara."

Maggie covered her mouth with her hand, concealing a surprised smile. "Are you sure?"

"Of course." Alex sighed, covering her eyes as Maggie zipped her pants. Maggie turned to the mirror, arranging her appearance hastily, but with a calm smile. Alex washed her hands quickly in the sink.

"I guess we'll have to go out together, don’t we?"

Alex studied her, her mouth nervously pursed.

Knock-Knock. "If there's no one there, I'm going in!"

"Oh no," Alex murmured. She turned to the door and opened it.

"Ugh, finally, I was-" Kara stopped in the middle, revealing Alex at the door, with a nervous smile, and Maggie in front of the mirror, smoothing her hair.

"What the-" Kara closed her eyes, covering her mouth with her hand. "No, wait. I don’t want to know, I don’t want to hear, I don’t want anything, get out of here, now."

Maggie giggled, pulling Alex after her, while Alex apologized again and again until the door closed behind Kara.

"Eww, I can smell it!"

Alex managed to hear the sound of a window open and call out "Sorry!" for the seventh time, and Maggie pulled her toward the exit.

"I think we'll continue this in my car, what do you think?"

Alex knew she had no chance of resisting.

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick reminder that sanvers is endgame! thank you for your time
> 
> you can come visit me at tumblr (bilerleigh) and twitter (bilerleighs)


End file.
